Fox Vs Dog
by The capricorn earth dragon
Summary: Kagome and inu-yasha had a fight but what will happen when she meets Kurama
1. Heart broken

Hey IV been working on this so R&R here is the first chapter of  
  
Fox Vs. Dog  
  
CH1. Broken heart  
  
The day was spent the sun was going down and Inu-yasha had gone into the woods hours ago so Kogome went to look for him.  
  
As she was walking she heard a voice it was inu-yasha so she rushed to where the voice was coming from but what she found was Inu-yasha kissing Kikyo this broke kogome's heart and as she moved backwards she fell over and that brought the attention of the two.  
  
So she got up and started to run but as Kogome was running away she could see out of the corner of her eye that inu-yasha was fallowing her and just then he jumped right in front of her.  
  
"Kogome wait she means nothing two me she was just restoring my health with her spirits you have be live me I would never hurt you." Said Inu-yasha  
  
"No I don't believe you." She says as she gets up and kick inu-yasha where it hurts (TT) and runs to the well and jumps in a plans to never return again.  
  
It had been a month since she had seen him and her together but was starting to forget.  
  
It was just a boring day at school everybody was quite until the principle walked in and with him a new student he was a little taller than the principle with fiery red hair that grabbed Kogome's attention.  
  
"Every body I would like to introduce your new classmate....." but he was interrupted by the new student "Kurama or at least that is what every body calls me."  
  
And enter Kurama please R&R 


	2. The Question

Hey I hope every body liked the last chapter this one was rely hard to write but now I have a plot so here it is the second chapter in  
  
Fox Vs. Dog Chapter 2: The Question  
  
(By the way this chapter takes place thirty seconds after the last chapter.)  
  
"Well mister uh... Kurama why don't you sit next to..." the teacher paused as he looked at the class "... next to Kagome she is right there." Finished the teacher as he pointed to her "Yes sir." Said Kurama politely and walked to the back of the class and sat by her.  
  
All the girls in the class where now envying Kagome because every girl in the class thought he was cute, but Kagome was the only one who wasn't drooling over him instead she was lost in her own world until the bell ran and she snapped out of it and got up so fast that she tripped and fell into the still sitting Kurama's lap.  
  
"Oh my god I am so sorry." Said the now red faced Kagome as she was getting up.  
  
"Oh that's all right but just try to more care full." Said Kurama in a playful voice.  
  
As she was walking away she looked over her shoulder to find Kurama wasn't there but she just disregarded it and ran up to some friends she saw.  
  
It only took her two minutes to get to next class but as she walked in she saw Kurama sitting in the one of the only open seats right next to hers.  
  
So she walked over and sat by him "So your in this class to." said Kurama with a smile on his face.  
  
"yes, and I guess you are to, so...hey listen I am rely sorry about the whole falling thing I was so embarrassed." Said Kagome red faced again.  
  
"No prob. Hey what other classes do you have." Kurama asked  
  
Kagome told him all of her classes and they were both surprised that the had all the same classes.  
  
"Well I guess your stuck with me." said Kurama.  
  
"It might not be so bad." said Kagome with a slight grin.  
  
The day came and went so fast that Kagome didn't even notice that they only had five minuets left in school and it was a Friday she had been reading her book when Kurama came over to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Said Kurama. "What's up." She asked as she was putting her book down.  
  
"I know it's only been a little while since first met but I was wondering would you go out with me to night." said kurama coolly.  
  
Kagome was shocked that Kurama would want to go out with her but with out thinking she blurted out the word "Yes."  
  
"Great then I will see you to night. You live at the old shrine on top of the south hill right."(I don't know were she lives) She nodded without thinking "Great I will see you at seven." Then he pulled out a hidden rose, then the bell rung and when it did Kurama's watch beeped "Hey I would walk you home but I have to go." So he ran out.  
  
In the back of her mind she was still in disbelief she was actually going on a date with her new friend Kurama "But what about Inu-yasha" she said in the back of her head.  
  
Thank you every body that reviewed I hope you like it. 


	3. the first date gone wrong

Hey was up here is the next chapter in By the way here are some signs ' thinking' "talking"  
  
Fox vs. Dog Ch. 3 the first date gone wrong  
  
(This takes place at six o'clock)  
  
"Hey guys when are we going to go I have something in an hour." Said Kurama as he, Hiei, Kuwabara, and yusuke were walking through a place called the dark forest.  
  
"We will leave after we finish off the last of the lizard demons I mean we only have one left." Said Yusuke then he got a look on his face "Say Kurama where do you have to be."  
  
"Well I am meeting a girl from my new school." He said as he blushed slightly  
  
"Oh so you want to get lucky huh." Said Yusuke with a slight grin.  
  
"No it's nothing like that I mean she seems like a nice girl but when I met her I could tell that she had a lot of spirit power she was at least more power full than Kuwabara but I think she was hiding her power."  
  
Just then a lizard demon dropped down from the trees and landed on Kuwabara's back but he didn't expect Hiei to pull out his sword and take a slice at him and cut him in half.  
  
"Hey shrimp you could have killed me." Yelled Kuwabara  
  
"So what if I did I would probably be doing the world a favor."  
  
Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and ran toward Hiei but Hiei just disappeared and came right be hind Kuwabara with his sword out and the blade at the back of Kuwabara's neck.  
  
"You need to cool down I was in complete control the whole time you Baka." Said hiei as he sheathed his sword  
  
"Hey I would love to stay around and all that but I have to go see ya." Said Kurama as he ran toward the exit of the forest and back to his house. six-forty five "Kagome what are your plans to night," asked her mother As she walked into Kagome's room and saw her daughter picking out close.  
  
"I have a date with this new kid from school his name is kurama So what do you think either blue jeans with my pink long sleeve shirt or my blue long sleeve shirt."  
  
"Well I like the pink one." said her mom  
  
"Thanks." Said Kagome and looked at the clock and noticed she only had fifteen minuets left before he would be there so she put her shirt and jeans on and sat down stairs watching T.V.  
  
Six forty-five   
  
Kurama was just getting home and walked in to his house  
  
"Shuuichi did you just get home?" asked his mother  
  
"Yes Mother I had to do some stuff with my friends and I have a date to night so I am going to change."  
  
"Ok but try to hurry there is some one who I want you to meet."  
  
"All right I will be down in a minute." Said Kurama as he ran up stairs and entered the bathroom took a shower then went to his room he picked out blue jeans with a light blue shirt and a orange hoody with a chain necklace with a silver fox on it and ran back down stairs and tried to make his way out of the door, but his mother saw him leaving.  
  
"Shuuichi I would like you to meet some one," she said as he entered the living room and he saw a man with long black hair with a nice suit on.  
  
"Shuuichi this is mister Naraku we also have a date tonight so I won't be home until ten or so." Said his mother and as he was shaking the mans hand he felt a strong presence but couldn't put his finger on it so he walked away concerned.  
  
"Do you need a ride because if you do I would be happy to give you a ride." Said Naraku smiling.  
  
"No I can drive myself and since you are going out can I take the mustang." He asked his mother  
  
"Ok but be careful I don't want to go to the hospital."  
  
"No problem I will see you later." Said kurama as he picked up the car keys ad walked out of the house.  
  
"He seems like a nice boy." Said Naraku to Kurama's mother  
  
' yes he certainly has a lot of spirit energy he will make a fine addition to my team.' Thought Naraku  
  
Back out side Kurama was still feeling concerned about his mother But he got into the car and put a c.d. in the c.d. player and all of a suddenly the song by blink-182 feeling this came on as he drove out of the drive way and started to go to the shrine that Kagome lived at.  
  
He got there at seven o'clock sharp and went up to the door and rang the doorbell and an old man came to the door and kurama could only guess that he was Kagome's grandfather.  
  
"Hello sir I am here to pick up Kagome my name is......" but before he could finish his sentence the old man hit him with a demon scroll but it did nothing to kurama since the scroll was too weak.  
  
"My grand daughter will not go out with a demon," and he slammed the door in Kurama's face. Inside kurama could hear Kagome yelling at her grandfather for slamming the door in his face then all the yelling stopped and the door opened.  
  
"Hi I am so sorry about that he just doesn't know what he is saying some times isn't that right grandfather." Said Kagome as her grand father stuck his head out of the door.  
  
"Yes I am very sorry," said her grandfather  
  
"That's ok, so should we go?" Asked Kurama  
  
"Yah but hold on just a second, mom I am going out." She yelled  
  
"Ok but be back before ten." Yelled her mother back  
  
"K mom by." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
They both climbed in the car and left the shrine.  
  
"So why don't you tell me about your self." Asked Kagome  
  
"Well my real name is shuuichi but I go by Kurama, I just moved here form Heighten View Tares, I have a brother named Shuuichi also, but he lives with my father, who left when I was three and, for the past five years I have had the highest GPA in my class, so tell me about you." Said Kurama  
  
Kagome was shocked at what he had said but decided to tell him about her life but not about inu-yasha.  
  
"Well I have a brother also his name is toya, I rarely used to go to school, and my best friends name is Sango, um I also have a friend named Mirroku and then there is shippo he is this kid who's parents died then I found him and we have been friends ever since." She said relieved that she had gotten that off of her chest.  
  
"So were we going?' She asked "Well it's a small café on the out skirts of the city I think you will rely like it we should be there in a few minutes." He said in a calm voice but in side his mind he was just buzzing with questions for her like why she had so much power for a human, and why she had a sent of a demon on her.  
  
"Well here we are." He said as they pulled up to a restaurant that was on the outside of the city and Kagome thought it looked very nice.  
  
As they walked up to the door Kurama opened it for her and they walked in and sat them selves to a table them with in minuets a waiter came to the table and asked what they wanted to eat and the both wanted a hamburger with a coke.  
  
After writing the there choices down on a small note book he walked away.  
  
"So where were we." Asked Kagome "I think you were about to tell me about the time your brother got his head stuck in a fence."  
  
"Oh yah well we were out side when ........."she was cut short by the sound half of the restaurant being broken apart. The first thing that went through Kurama's mind 'was Kagome safe' so as soon as he opened his eyes he saw Kagome and grabbed her arm and ran to the kitchen door they bothed looked back to see a huge snake demon and at the same time they said "He must be after me, wait after you no he's after me."  
  
So they just dropped the subject and ran out of the back door and into the city they were just getting to a point were they thought they were safe that is when a car flew a cross the street at them but they both saw it coming and dogged it and as they looked across the street the saw a lizard demon.  
  
"Give me the Jewel and I will kill you fast." yelled the demon And ran across the street to where they were and then he pulled out a dagger and brought it over his head and came down at Kagome, but Kurama saw it coming so he jumped in front of Kagome and caught the dagger in his hands and through a front kick into the demon's stomach and sent the demon flying back across the street but he got up and said" Your no ordinary human I cam smell it you must be a demon or maybe a half demon."  
  
This hit Kagome like a ton of bricks was he rely a half demon like Inu- yasha but it didn't matter right now all that mattered was that they stayed alive and as she looked around she noticed nobody was there and she also noticed a hunting store.  
  
"Kurama we need to get to that store now it is the only way I can help." She said as she took off running toward the store with Kurama right be hind her.  
  
Then as she jumped though the broken window of the store while kurama fought the demon she ran and got the bow off the wall and it was an antique bow she also found some arrow's so she walked to the window.  
  
"Kurama watch out." she yelled as she shot an arrow at the lizard demon.  
  
Kurama jumped back in time too doge the arrow witch was engulfed in a pink light.  
  
The arrow hit its mark and the demon exploded. Kagome thinking it was safe to come out of the store hopped out of the window and as soon as her foot touched the ground the snake demon came out of no were but luckily kurama had his rose blade out so he jumped into the air and used his rose slash on the snake then it died and disappeared.  
  
Kurama turned around to see Kagome scared so he sheathed his short sword and was expecting the same look but that disappeared when she leaned into his arms "I was so scared I didn't know what to do then you came and killed it but how." She asked.  
  
"I will tell you on the way back to the car." Said Kurama then Kagome did something that Kurama didn't think she would do she leaned forwarded and kissed him and at that moment the world seemed to stop.  
  
When the kiss was over they started to walk back to the car and Kurama told her every thing and so did Kagome.  
  
So how did I do and yes that was the real Naraku So see yah at the next chapter oh also if any body would like to read an original story by me on just look up makoto-san  
  
Well see yah 


End file.
